Prioridades de um Malfoy
by J.Gale
Summary: Um Malfoy deve sempre manter o sangue frio e saber selecionar dignamente suas prioridades. Mas até que ponto isso é possível, tendo uma missão tão absurda como conquistar uma Weasley? Menos previsível do que pode parecer.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e o 'cenário' descritos na história não pertencem a mim, são propriedade da JK Rowling. Se não eu também seria rica. Os trechos de músicas que eu coloco no início de cada capítulo também não são de meus. O resto fui eu, eu, EU!

**N/A:** Primeira fanfic que eu resolvo publicar, então ainda tô aprendendo a mexer no site. Paciência, queridos, é isso que eu pesso a vocês. Paciência e alguns comentários pra alegrar meu dia, se vocês estiverem a afim. O vocabuláo do personagens é um pouco... afiado, se você se sentir mal com isso tente ignorar, se não der... ok, nem é tanto assim. Perdão pelos erros gramaticais, meus dedos adoram apertar a tecla errada. A história passa no sexto ano de Draco, só pra localizar vocês.

* * *

**A missão, o plano e o começo.**

_For what you did to me, and what I'll do to you, you get, what everyone else gets, you get a lifetime!_

- L-Lorde?

- Sente-se, Draco.

O jovem Malfoy sentou na cabeceira da mesa da fria mansão, agradecendo internamente por isso, já que suas pernas bambeavam. Sabia o que estava por vir.

- Você é tão fraco, como o fracassado do seu pai.

Todos na mesa riam, menos a família de loiros, onde Narcísa lançava um olhar timido para o marido, que encarava a mesa com intensidade, como se estivesse concentrado pra não pensar em nada que se passava ao redor.

- Bem, vamos ver se é. Tenho uma missão para você.

Silêncio, todos na mesa pararam de rir, estupefados.

- Lorde, eu realmente posso fazer qualquer coisa, o garoto vai arruinar tu... - dizia Bellatrix

- _Silêncio_! Pois bem, o _amor, _quantas vezes ouvi essa desculpa? Se eles dizem que o _amor_ supera tudo. Então vou ACABAR com o tal amor! Vou tirá-lo da vida de Potter. Se essa é a tão poderosa arma que ele possui, até onde vai sem ela? Ele já foi longe demais. - com os olhos perdidos pela sala acompanhados de um silêncio fatal que prosseguiu - Soube por minhas fontes que Potter tem uma _namoradinha_! A filha dos Weasleys. Sua missão, Malfoy, será fazer com que ela o troque por você, faça ela _odiar_ Potter. Outros cuidarão dos outros amigos. No fim, se livre dela...

Murmúrios cresciam em torno da mesa, apenas a família Malfoy e o Lorde estavam em silêncio, Voldemort sorria satisfeito e Draco estava paralisado. Ele imaginava tudo, qualquer coisa, menos isso. F_azer a pobretona ODIAR Potter? Se APAIXONAR por ele?_

- Creio que se sua missão for bem sucedida, perdoarei as falhas de sua família. - disse Voldemort, indicando Lucius com a cabeça. - Posso esperar por seu sucesso?

Após instantes de choque, Draco respondeu, sob um olhar nunca visto antes de seu pai:

- S-sim, Lorde.

- Espero, se não, as consequências não serão boas para você, nem para sua família. Até dou segundas oportunidades, veja como eu sou _bom_.

Após o término da reunião, Draco tomou sua poção calmante, esperava um dia morrer de tanto tomá-la, assim sua morte seria leve, morreria dormindo. Quando acordou não sentiu as férias passarem, tanto que logo chegou o ínicio de suas aulas, tinha uma missão para cumprir.

Ao desembarcar do trem, avistou uma cascata de cabelos vermelhos próximos a ele. Precisava pensar em algo para se aproximar a ela. E um plano começava a se formar em sua cabeça.

No café da manhã do primeiro dia de aula, no salão principal, Draco sentou na mesa da Sonserina e logo foi seguido por Crabe, Zabini e Pansy. Draco mantinha o olhar fixo no nada e fazia breves anotações em um misterioso pedaço de pergaminho. Por um instante, arriscou olhar para a mesa da Grifinória e avistou o motivo das suas olheiras de noites inteiras formando planos cada vez mais sem fundamento. Ela brincava com a comida, séria, lançando olhares pra um par de olhos verdes esmeralda que sentava próximo a ela. Draco amassou com raiva o pergaminho e tacou na mesa e foi parar no chão, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Seria impossível, aquela coelha porca era apaixonada pelo cicatriz, e como Draco MALFOY, sangue puro, sonserino, ia vencer O ELEITO? Não era mais fácil dar a ele a missão de matar a Granger ou o Weasley? Quem sabe os dois? Até ela. Mas fazer ela se apaixonar por _ele_?

Olhou mais uma vez para a garota e uma luz iluminou sua mente, ela não parecia satisfeita com o Cicatriz. E ele poderia se aproveitar disso. Se levantou da mesa e pegou o papel amassado do chão e voltou a escrever sem parar. Primeiro, um encontro amigável.

- Hey, Dillon, me empresta seu horário?

Ele percebeu que assustara seus amigos com a pergunta e ouviu Pansy murmurando pra Zabini algo como ''Desde quando o Draco fala com alunos do quinto ano??"

- Tá, hã, mas eu vou precisar dele. - respondeu Dillon visivelmente surpreso e entregou o horário ao loiro.

Draco ignorou o Sonserino, pegou sua mochila e o horário e saiu do salão deixando Zabini e Pansy chocados.

- Porra, meu horário! MALFOY! - reclamou o quintanista,

- Fica na sua, Dillon. - disse Zabini apontando o dedo indicador. - Você arruma outro com o Prof. Snape.

Enquanto Zabini e Pansy discutiam a cena incomum que tinham acabado de ver e Crabbe roubava o pudim intocado do loiro, Draco subia as escadas, se escondeu atrás de uma coluna na frente da sala de aula de McGonagall e esperou uma certa ruiva passar. E ela passou.

_- Tropeça!_

Ela caiu. E viu exatamante o que Draco queria que ela visse.

- MALFOY!

Draco saiu de trás da coluna e percebeu aliviado que só agora as pessoas olharam pra cena.

- O que é, Weasley?

- Seu bosta! Você me derrubou! O que eu te fiz?

- Eeeu te derrubei?! Sinto muito se você é tão pobre que nem óculos pode comprar! Pede o do Potter emprestado, vai combinar com a cara de fracassada.

- Cala a...

Gina sacou a varinha e fez Draco ser lançado para traz e cair no chão e bater a cabeça na parede. Draco levantou depressa e lançou um feitiço em Gina, que o rebateu ao mesmo tempo que levantava e acabou atingindo uma armadura, que começou a cair na direção de Draco, que pulou em cima da ruiva para não ser esmagado pelo peso da lataria.

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM.- berrou Gina puxando o cabelo loiro dele para trás com a mão direita enquanto ele tentava imobiliza-la com a própria força. Os dois estavam sem varinhas.

- PARA DE ME PUXAR!

Os dois começaram a rolar pelo chão enquanto Gina tentava soca-lo com o braço livre enquanto ele desviava a cabeça e tentava segurar o outro braço. Derrepente os dois foram separados.

- O QUE _DIABOS_ ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

- Professora, o Malfoy me fez cair e ainda por cima me ofendeu!

Draco sentara displicentemente encostado na parede e dava risadinhas. A ruiva estava compeltamente descabelada e arfante, ele provavelmente estava pior que ela

- E a senhorita pelo jeito achou que rolar no chão da escola socando o senhor Malfoy seria uma boa vingança, certo?

- Mas eu não fiz na...

- DETENÇÃO, OS DOIS. NÃO QUERO SABER QUEM COMEÇOU! Francamente, parecem duas crianças trouxas lutando pelo presente de Natal!

- Eu acho isso completamente injusto. - comentou Malfoy, dando pouca importância.

- SABE O QUE VOCÊ FAZ COM O QUE VOCÊ ACHA? ENFIA ...

- _WEASLEY!_ Menos 15 pontos de cada um pela cena ridícula e menos 5 pelo seu vocabulário, senhorita Weasley. A detenção começa hoje, na minha sala, estejam lá as 7 _sem previsão de término_. Agora, pra sala. TODOS! - agora ele percebia a multidão que parara para olhar a briga.

Gina encarou o loiro com raiva, pegou a mochila e sua varinha e entrou bufando na sala.

- Malfoy, sua turma não tem aula comigo hoje.

- Hã, e dai?

- Então vá para sua sala imediatamente!

Draco riu com desdem, pegou sua mochila de trás da coluna e sua varinha.

_Primeira parte, cumprida._

A manhã passou depressa e logo veio a tarde, Draco só conseguia arquitetar seus planos. Pansy estava começando a pirar e resolveu ignorá-lo. Não que ele tivesse percebido que ela o ignorava. Blaise resolveu não perder seu tempo com aquilo. Quando estava na hora da detenção, tentou parecer o menos despreocupado possível. Tudo tinha que sair conforme o planejado.

- Finalmente, senhor Malfoy. Faça o favor de se sentar, _daquele_ lado. - ela apontou para o lado oposto do da ruiva. - e comece a redigir os conceitos que estão na lousa, sim?

Draco balançou os ombros e sentou. _Essa velha podia fazer isso em um segundo com aquele pedaço de pau. Que perda de tempo._

A primeira meia hora tinha se passado, McGonagall anunciou que voltaria quando a detenção tivesse terminado e por precaução lançou um feitiço escudo entre eles, depois de recolher as varinhas.

- Hey, Weasley.

Ela não se movera.

- Weasleeey

Silêncio.

- Como vai o Potter, Weasley? Você é a namoradinha do Eleito, não é? Ou já mudou de namorado?

Silêncio. Draco começara a se irritar.

- Ele não dá muita bola pra você, não é?

- Cala a boca, Malfoy.

Draco sorriu. Ela continuava virada.

- Dá pra imaginar? Nojo!

- Você está tentando me irritar Malfoy, eu não faço ideia do motivo, mas você não vai conseguir.

Aquilo era uma tremenda mentira, ele sentia a irritação na voz dela.

- Eu sei de coisas que você nem imagina sobre ele. - agora ele tentou parecer sério.

- Coisas que o _merda_ do seu pai te conta não me importam.

- Eu sei coisas sobre vocês dois.

Nessa hora ela virou. _Finalmente!_

- Você é patético.

Draco riu.

- Você realmente pensou que ele ia querer alguma coisa com você? Ele é o Eleito, não tem tempo pra ficar de namorinho, mas eu acho que é só uma desculpa.

Ela o observava quieta. _Desculpa?_ _Ele realmente sabia de algo?_

- Pensa bem - ele gesticulava - ele é como um filho na sua família, não desgruda do Weasley... se ele não der uma desculpa boa o suficiente, onde vai parar a fama de Pai dos Pobres? _Oooh, o Potter traiu a Weasley! Coitadinha! O Potter é um cafageste_! Você realmente imagina alguém falando uma coisa dessas? Você sempre vai ser a pobre coitada. Sempre de segundo plano, as pessoas vão sempre olhar pra ele antes de olhar pra você, ele vai sempre olhar pras pessoas antes de você!

- O QUE? Me diz, por FAVOR, o que eu te FIZ?

Ela estava muito, muito irritada. Não estava chorando, isso_ talvez _fosse um sinal ruim. _Mas pensando bem, ela estava acustumada a passar fome, essas durezas da vida, então deve ser uma garota forte._

- Nada, eu só resolvi te dar um toque.

E piscou.

- E sabe o que eu penso, Malfoy? Que você é um metidinho de marca maior, que depende da opinião dos outros pra sobreviver e pensa que todo mundo é assim. EU não sou assim, Malfoy, eu estou pouco me _fodendo_ para o que você e Hogwarts pensam.

- Que boca, hein?

Agora ele estava abalado, será que ela não foi atingida com nada do que ele falou? Olhou nos olhos dela, eram castanhos, ele nunca tinha reparado isso. Eles tinham fúria. Ele a atingira. Ela virou outra vez.

Passaram alguns minutos e McGonagall voltou para a sala, desfez o feitiço e os liberou, entragando suas varinhas.

- Acho que o recado foi dado, é bom eu não perceber nenhuma briga entre vocês.

Gina saiu da sala evitando ter que ouvir mais algum comentário da professora e em especial do loiro. Ele a seguiu e segurou o braço dela.

- _Não-começa-Malfoy_

- Eu só queria pedir desculpas por ter te derrubado, eu precisava falar com você, eu precisava... abrir seus olhos. - ele olhava no fundo dos olhos dela, o mais sério possível e com um toque de mistério. Percebeu que deixou escapar um pouco do seu desespero.

Ela olhou assustada. Puxou o braço da mão dele e disse:

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Malfoy. Eu não sou uma criança. É só pessoas como você não se meterem nos mes problemas.

E com a frase de efeito se virou e continuou seu caminho. Draco encostou na parede e respirou fundo. Seria mais complicado do que ele imaginava. Por que tinha que ser do modo mais difícil? Era mais fácil lançar um Imperius nela e pronto. _Ele descobriria. Maldito Potter - perfeição._

* * *

**N/A: **Draco espertinho, há. Será que a Gina vai entrar na dele? hein? Comecei o capítulo com um trecho de "It's Not a Fashion Statement, It's a Fucking Deathwish, do My Chemical Romance. A música é bem _espirituosa_, vale ver.

'Tão gostando? Comeentem, comenteem!


End file.
